1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to baseball glove apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved baseball glove anchor strap wherein the same is arranged to secure a baseball glove relative to an individual during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A baseball glove is typically worn by an individual during play, wherein during perspiration and other activity associated and expended during athletic competition, the baseball glove is subject to slippage relative to the individual's hand. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by utilizing a baseball glove strap structure to maintain the baseball glove to the individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,882 to Hayes sets forth a baseball glove having an elongate wrist portion for securement about an individual's wrist to secure the baseball glove relative to the individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,561 to Aoki has a baseball glove mounting baseball glove finger straps to position and align the fingers within a baseball glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,345 to Latina sets forth a wrist strap construction for a baseball glove to assist in securement of the baseball glove to an individual.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved baseball glove anchor strap as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.